


Before the Inquisition: Adaar

by Zekeboy98



Series: The Inquisitor Saga [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekeboy98/pseuds/Zekeboy98
Summary: Take a look at a defining moment in Soleana Adaar's life before she became the Inquisitor: Her return to her childhood village with her mercenary friend.
Series: The Inquisitor Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489745
Kudos: 3





	Before the Inquisition: Adaar

“I _really_ hate spiders.”

Soleana using her greatsword sliced a giant spider in half, witnessing its entrails pour all over the stone ground. With another spider down, another enraged spider approached her from behind and started crawling over her back. She tried to grab the spider from her back and bring it forward, but the beast was crafty. The beast was eventually put down with a slew of arrows piercing its behind and as it fell from her back, Soleana looked behind to see the Valos-Kas’ archer and occasional poet, Kaariss, smirking at her. Soleana scoffed at the smirk and moved forward to the bulk of the horde that were protecting the queen to aid her leader, Shokrakar. The spiders were adamant on protecting their queen as they ferociously attacked Shokrakar, dealing blows and scratches that would take any ordinary human, elf, or dwarf down, but everyone in the mercenary group was a Qunari, Vashoth to be exact, and Shokrakar was the strongest of them all. Using her great axe, Shokrakar swung it in a horizontal fashion, killing 3 spiders that stood before the queen but before she could successfully kill the queen, six more spiders approached her and pushed her back. Determined, Shokrakar swung her axe many more times killing these new guardian spiders, but they were only replaced with more stubborn spiders. Knowing they wouldn’t be able to reach the queen without destroying the bulk of the horde, Shokrakar looked to her side.

“Katoh, Ashaad, rain down hell!” she called.

Katoh and Ashaad turned their attention from burning down the spider eggs near the far northeast of the cave and saw Shokrakar and Soleana nearly getting overwhelmed by the spiders. Reaching on his belt, Ashaad grabbed a glass sphere filled with gaatlok powder and tossed it at the spider horde. As it landed on the ground, the gaatlok exploded from the glass and sprayed over the spiders. With the gaatlok in place, Katoh started summoning mana into her staff and a fiery aura started engulfing her hands. After she released the mana, giant fireballs started falling upon the spiders and as the fire interacted with the gaatlok powder, explosions started occurring. Soleana and Shokrakar jumped out of the way as dozens of spiders started exploding and falling boulders from the explosion started falling upon the horde.

When the dust settled, Shokrakar helped Soleana to her feet and called out to the others. They all responded with coughs and wheezes, but they were alive. As Soleana dusted herself off, a giant spider approached her and tried scratching her in her face, but she quickly grabbed ahold of the beast and slammed it on the ground. The beast tried fighting its way back up but Soleana kept it down with her left arm and repeatedly beat its monstrous face to a bloody pulp.

“Hey everyone, come and look at this!” Shokrakar called out.

Soleana, Kaariss, Katoh, and Ashaad made their way to their leader’s side and saw that she was staring down at the nearly dead queen spider. The bottom half of her body was trapped under a huge boulder and she angrily screeched at the approaching mercenaries.

“All in a good day's work team!” Shokrakar chuckled.

The queen spider angrily spitted out some liquid from her mouth that nearly hit Shokrakar in the face and in response she slammed her great axe down on the beast’s head. The other four mercenaries looked behind to see that the liquid was actually some acidic saliva and could only imagine how bad it could’ve been if their leader was hit by it.

“Now, let’s go collect our payment.” she said with a triumphant smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of five returned to the village of Hammonth and were met with stares of disgust. Honestly, none of them could decide if the looks were coming from the fact that they were Vashoth or dried blood and dust that covered them. They continued walking down the main village road until they approached the large two story home at the end. There was a lone light on in the kitchen of the home and as Shokrakar knocked on the front door, it was quickly opened by an elven servant. The young elven servant bowed before the group and escorted them inside to the kitchen. Before turning the corner to the kitchen, the group could hear laughter from two people. As they entered the kitchen, they saw the Mayor of Hammonth, Yolanda, and Taarlok, the Valos-Kas member responsible for finding and negotiating the group contracts. The two of them were drinking jasmine tea and were glad to see the group were alive and well, relatively speaking.

“Job done!” Shokrakar smiled. “Your villagers should be able to walk around the outskirts of town with fear of giant spiders.”

“Excellent!” Mayor Yolanda clapped. “I think I speak for everyone here in the village of Hammonth, thank you!”

“No problem. The spiders were tough bastards, but we managed.” Shokrakar shrugged.

“I gave your friend Taarlok here your payment.” Mayor Yolanda explained. “There’s a little bonus in there for you all. I tend to feel very generous near the holidays.”

“Thank you Mayor Yolanda.” Shokrakar thanked, placing her right fist on her chest and bowing. The other Valos-Kas did the same.

“I expect you all will be leaving soon. Feel free to use our town’s spa and pools down the road to clean yourselves.” Mayor Yolanda informed.

“We will definitely take you up on that offer.” Shokrakar laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look out below!” 

Ashaad jumped into the pool for what must’ve been the sixth time and created a giant splash that doused the others relaxing in the pools. Shokrakar preferred to sit by the poolside with her feet floating in the water as she watched the others. Taarlok did the same. Kaariss was quick to get out of the pool after he cleaned himself and was sitting on a bench nearby Soleana and Katoh writing poems in a journal.

“What do you have there?” Katoh asked, looking back at the pensive Kaariss.

“Well, there’s this girl…” he started.

“Oh, there’s a girl huh?” Katoh smirked.

Soleana chuckled and shook her head.

“Yeah, there is.” Katoh responded almost defensively. “Well, we’ve only met once. She was that dwarven girl with the blonde hair.”

“Oh from the village where we dealt with that sloth demon?” Katoh questioned.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Kaariss answered. “Well anyway, she and I got to know each other pretty well while we were there and she really loved my poems. I’m making her more for the next time I see her.”

“Well, I wish you the best of luck Kaar.” Soleana replied. “She seemed like a nice girl.”

“That actually reminds me.” Shokrakar butted in. “Taarlok and I have decided that all of you deserve a nice little break for the holiday season.”

“Really now?” Katoh questioned, almost in disbelief.

“I’m very serious.” Shokrakar replied. “Our last four contractors have paid us very well and I want you all to have the chance to spend your bonuses in peace. Taarlok and I will head back to the home base for the holidays and that’s where we’ll all meet back up after break. You all have a good week.”

“I think I’m going to stay in this village for my break.” Ashaad said, spitting out the pool water from his mouth.

“Well, I guess I’ll be off to see m’lady.” Kaariss said with dreamy eyes.

“I’ll figure something out.” Katoh shrugged.

“And what about you Sole?” Shokrakar questioned.

“I guess I’m off to my parents'.” Soleana answered. “It's been a while.”

“Well, it sounds like a plan.” Shokrakar nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As nightfall approached, the mercenary group finally left the spa and pools and started heading back to the village's inn to get some rest. All of them had a long road of travel ahead of them and needed to be fully aware and energized. As they approached the door of the inn and Shokrakar, Taarlok, Ashaad and Kaariss entered the place, Soleana gently grabbed Katoh’s shoulder and gently held her back.

“Hey Katoh.” Soleana said through blushed cheeks. “I heard what you said back in the spa about not knowing what you were going to do and was wondering if you wanted to come home with me...well not like with just with me but I just don’t want you, a mage, all out there by yourself and I want you to...”

“Meet your parents?” Katoh chuckled.

“Yeah.” Soleana responded, still embarrassed from her stuttering.

“I would love to accompany you Sole.” Katoh smiled. “And to meet your parents.”

“Great!” Soleana chuckled. “It’s set.”

**“It is.” Katoh replied with blushed cheeks.**


End file.
